Smee
Mister Smee is Captain Hook's first mate. He appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as an inhabitant of Neverland, and the only other human member of Hook's pirate crew other than Hook himself; the rest of the crew consists of Heartless. Personality Smee is a weak character, often seen being rushed around by his captain. Even though his captain gives him a lot of trouble, he is very loyal to him. When Captain Hook is frightened away by the Crocodile, he is willing to take his place in threatening enemies; even when Hook is being chased and nearly eaten by the Crocodile, Smee will go to assist his captain. He is clumsy, goofy, and unlike his captain, he's very kind. Often, he's called a blockhead because of how slow he is to explain things. Smee is also very timid, submitting to anything that poses any sort of threat. Physical Appearance Smee is a short, rotund man with an odd, hourglass-shaped head. He has shoulder-length, white hair (though the top of his head is bald) and thick, black eyebrows. His eyes are black and close-set, and they are often half-closed. His nose is large and pink, and the rest of his skin is slightly pink as well. In terms of clothing, Smee wears what seem to be very simple, brown sandals, a short-sleeved shirt with alternating sky blue and white horizontal stripes, and teal shorts. He also wears half-moon spectacles and a floppy, conical, red hat with a red puffball on the tip. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Mr. Smee and Captain Hook were transporting a treasure chest full of "light" over to Skull Rock but were attacked by Unversed, until Terra landed onto the world and fought the Unversed. Mr. Smee is then seen on Captain Hook's ship attacking Ventus and Peter Pan by firing cannons onto the Island. Mr. Smee is again, seen on Captain hook's ship attacking Aqua, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys by firing cannons. Later on he is seen with Captain Hook in the Gully with the treasure chest that the Lost Boys and Peter Pan had stolen previously. He - to Captain Hook's orders - opened the chest only to find it was filled with wooden swords, fishing rods and other objects that the Lost Boys and Peter Pan treasure. Then, the crocodile swims into the Gully and scares off Captain Hook with Smee following. Kingdom Hearts Smee is seen on the ship with Captain Hook in Neverland, Smee appears to be Captain Hook's right hand man and also his only human companion as the only other beings on their ship are Heartless. Smee assists his captain in the capture of Peter Pan and trying to make Sora and company walk the plank if they do not hand over the Keyblade. However, after Captain Hook flees into his cabin to be away from the Crocodile and leaves Smee in charge, Peter Pan rescues Tinker Bell from the lantern Smee was holding her in. Startled, Smee fled into the ship to escape the ensuing fight. The last factor that affects him is when the party tries to get Captain Hook to come out Peter Pan mocks Smee's voice. This shows that obviously Captain Hook has a lot of trust in Smee. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Smee appears once again in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, with a slightly different and more important character. For example, the loyal Smee calls Captain Hook not by the traditional "Cap'n" nickname, but "Captain", instead. Smee is digging for treasure on the Mainland with Captain Hook when Roxas first arrives in Neverland. When they came across an empty box where they assumed a treasure would be hidden on one of their many recently collected treasure maps, Smee was very surprised when the pirate's darkness summoned Heartless. He and the Captain ran back to their ship and left a currently unseen Roxas to deal with the dark creatures, Smee is later seen as Tinker Bell flew above Hook's ship as the pirate commanded his first mate to plot course to the next treasure location. Smee would continue to aid the Captain in his endless quest for gold, halfheartedly summoning Heartless as he worked. When Captain Hook accidentally released a giant Heartless from a treasure chest, they both ran away and began traveling back to the ship. After Roxas defeats the huge Heartless, it crashed into Hook's ship, destroying it. Origin Smee originally appeared in the 1953 film, Peter Pan, where he is one of Hook's pirate henchmen. Ever since his first appearance, he has been depicted as a clumsy pirate. Trivia *Smee is one of the five Kingdom Hearts characters to break the fourth wall, the others being Donald Duck, Genie, Mushu, and a Moogle. In the Kingdom Hearts manga, Smee tries to sneak off the ship while saying directly to the readers that he has a bad feeling about what's happening, as Sora and Peter Pan had just freed Tinker Bell. Gallery Smee- Normal Sprite KHD.png|Normal Sprite Smee- Happy Sprite KHD.png|Happy Sprite Smee- Shocked Sprite KHD.png|Shocked Sprite Mr. Smee BoD-106.png|BoD-106 de:Smee fr:Monsieur Mouche Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in 358/2 Days Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix